Guardería Ninja
by Tenshi Souzou-teki
Summary: Todos en el Dojo Kamiya se encuentran ausentes, Kaoru y Kenshi han tenido que viajar de manera inesperada dejando a una joven ninja al cuidado de sus hijos. ¿Como se las arreglara Misao en esta nueva experiencia para ella? y ¿Que aprendera en el transcurso del tiempo?... /-Temporalmente en stop-
1. Problemas con Cartas

_ Samurai X no es de mi pertenencia, su creador es Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para realizar fanfic con fines de entretenimiento, diversión y para aprender y mejorar mi redacción, ortografía, etc.

_ Es la Primera historia que creo en FanFiction y primera en Rurouni Kenshin. Así que no sé decirles con exactitud la calidad de la historia, pero espero les guste y sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir los dejo… **(^_^)**.

 **GUARDERÍA NINJA**

 **Chapter 1:** _ **Problemas con Cartas**_

 **Autor:** _ **Begeles**_

* * *

_Ya el sol se introducía en cada espacio de la habitación, dando a entender que ya estaba en su punto más alto desde ya hace bastante tiempo. Acostada en su futón, colocar su antebrazo sobre sus ojos fue la única solución para obstaculizar al entrometido Sol, que impedía que ella tuviera un tranquilo descanso. Y como no merecerlo si se había pasado toda la semana ocupada y sin descanso cumpliendo con doble trabajo, causa de la ausencia de Okon que había faltado toda la semana para socorrer a Hiko al parecer estaba gravemente enfermo, pero parecían más excusas de Okon para estar a su lado que para hacer una humilde ayuda.

-¡Misao despierta!, ya está listo el almuerzo-Se escuchó la voz de Omasu llamando tras el papel. Al parecer el Sol no era el único que la quería despierta, pero por esta última era por un buen motivo.

-Voy…-Contestó sin levantarse aun del futón para luego volver a quedarse dormida otra vez. Tras la puerta se escuchaban los pasos de Omasu alejándose que no se había percatado de que su llamado había sido en vano.

* * *

_ En el Dojo Kamiya, Kenshin estaba saliendo de su habitación con las manos manchadas de tinta, en ellas llevaba un papel enrollado. Salió al patio y se dirigió al tendedero donde cogio una cinta roja delgada y corta. Empezó a enrollar la cinta alrededor del papel dejando a la vista un lazo.

-Kenshin, ¿Ya hiciste el favor que te pedí?-Preguntó Kaoru mientras mecía algo entre sus brazos, del cual solo se podía ver un pequeño rostro blanco.

-Si Kaoru-Dono, ya estaba por ir a entregarla en la mensajería-Dijo mostrándole el rollo de papel.

-Gracias cariño, dásela a Jade ella la entregará antes-Señaló Kaoru a la paloma posada en una vara en forma de **"T** **"** hecha de hierro, mientras entraba en el dojo.

_ Kenshin dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, jamás había mandado un mensaje de esa manera, pensó que no sería tan difícil darle la carta a Jade y que ella emprendiera vuelo. Jade era una paloma mensaje que Misao le había regalado a Kaoru, para seguir teniendo comunicación entre ambas, ya que las cartas en el tren tardaban días en llegar a Kioto.

_ Kenshin acercó el papel a la pata del ave pero esta no hizo nada, se quedó unos segundos esperando respuestas pero nada, hasta que por fin abrió una de sus patas. Kenshi le puso el papel en ella pero el ave la soltó, él atajó rápidamente el papel antes de que cayera al piso y se llenara de tierra. Volvió a colocarle en su pata el papel, pero nada ella volvió a hacer lo mismo, esta vez soltó el papel exactamente debajo de la vara y Kenshin se apuró en cogerla.

-¡ORO!-Había chocado con la vara al levantar la cabeza, sintió un fuerte dolor sobre ella, cayó sentado de espalda mientras sus ojos giraban. Se sobo el lugar que recibió el impacto y se paró.- La pata no, entiendo- Se dijo Kenshin así mismo mostrando en su cara una mueca de nervios a Jade.- Veamos...- Se acerco e intento colocarla debajo del ala pero esta no se quedaba, fue al la del lado contrario y de esta también cayó el rollo.

_ Se separó del ave y miró el lazo- ¡Eso es!-Desenredo el lazo y dejó un nudo dejando caer dos tiras del mismo. Se acercó de nuevo y pasó sus manos con las tiras detrás de la cabeza del ave e hizo otro nudo, alejó sus manos y el papel quedó colgando del cuello de Jade.

-Vuela a Kioto- Dijo Kenshin cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, pero los abrió al no escuchar ningún aleteo; Jade aun seguía ahí.- ¿Vuela al Aoiya? - Pero nada pasó- ¿Correspondencia?- Él siguió. - Oniwabanshu...Entrega a Misao...Dale a Aoshi...Ve con Okina…-Y todo fue igual- ¡Fiuuú Fiú Fí!- Detrás de él se escuchó un silbido y el ave se echó a volar, Kenshin miró hacia atrás y vio a su hijo Kenji que se tambaleaba de atrás hacia delante en sus talones y con ambas manos en su espalda-¿Como lo hiciste pequeño?- Kenshi se acercó a él y se apoyó en una rodilla para quedar a su altura.

-Mami hace eso cuando le da una carta a Jade- Dijo Kenji señalando a la paloma que se iba volando.

-Oh…-Kenshin estaba sorprendido- Gracias- Kenshi le puso una mano en el hombro.

-De nada papá-Kenji solo dio un saltito y se dio la vuelta para ir a la puerta del dojo, donde su madre se hacía presente.

-¿Kenshin Firmaste la carta?- Pregunto Kaoru, pero no obtuvo respuesta solo pudo ver una estela de tierra levantada y la puerta de la entrada principal abierta.

-¡Oro!...¡Oro!...¡Oro!...-

_ Las personas pudieron ver a un extraño perseguir una paloma, pero lamentablemente la paloma fue más rápida perdiéndose de la vista del pelirrojo. Realmente el pelirrojo se detuvo al recordar que firmó la carta al culminar de escribirla en su habitación, la cuestión era que después del golpe en la cabeza sus pensamientos no fueron muy rápidos como para recordarlo.

* * *

_Aoshi se encontraba en su habitación con un kimono beige puesto, abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y se dispuso a ir al templo, al pasar cerca de la habitación de Misao pudo visualizar en el piso una bandeja, pero que rayos haría una bandeja de comida a esas horas, eran las tres de la tarde, todo el grupo del Oniwabanshu acostumbraba a comer a la 11:00 AM antes de que el restaurante abriese de nuevo a las 12 en donde había siempre una multitud de clientes. Pero su protegida parecía ser esta vez la excepción , alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta era lo mejor antes de que su almuerzo se enfriará, pero una voz lo detuvo.

* * *

_ Misao aún seguía teniendo los caracteres de un chiquillo, pero sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco y su rasgos faciales se habían adaptado a su verdadera edad, ahora tenía veinte años pero su trenza y sus vestimentas seguían iguales a las de ya hace mucho tiempo.

_ Misao estaba caminando por el pasillo pero finalizó al mirar con cierta extrañeza la figura que estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, pero fue corto el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta que era el ex-Okashira.

-¿Aoshi-Sama?-Aoshi se volteo para quedar frente a ella.-Buenas tardes, Aoshi-Sama-Misao saludo con una sonrisa, y Aoshi saludo con un movimiento de cabeza de manera afirmativa-¿Se le ofrece algo?, iba hasta el templo a llevarle su té-Misao le mostró la bandeja que había en sus manos la cual tenía sobre ella una tetera y cuatro tazas.

_ Aoshi solo se dispuso a arrodillarse a tomar la bandeja con la comida.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi comida! ¡Con razón no la encontré en la cocina! -Misao cerró los ojos y alzando una ceja dio un pisotón al piso con un pie.-Omasu debió de pensar que aun estaba en mi habitación -Suspiro- Aoshi-Sama ¿no le molesta si le acompaño su té con mi almuerzo?-Estando ya relajada le dirigió una sonrisa a Aoshi y rápidamente bajó la cabeza en dirección a la bandeja que él tenía para ocultar su sonrojo, pero pudo percibir algo más que su comida.

-¿eh? y ¿esta carta?- Alzó su dedo índice de la mano izquierda sin soltar el agarre de la bandeja.-Debe ser del dojo Kamiya...Bueno será mejor que vayamos al templo o se le enfriara su té Aoshi-Sama.- Misao no le dio importancia a la carta. Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y empezaron su camino hasta el templo.

* * *

_Ya hace unas horas Misao había terminado su comida, ahora se encontraba retirando las bandejas del frente para colocarlas a los lados, sirvió una taza de té y con ambas manos la puso enfrente de su boca a una distancia no muy cerca ni tampoco muy lejos y sopló en ella para disminuir el vapor que emitía el té, tomo un sorbo del mismo y con la mano izquierda tomó la carta que había en la bandeja, dejó la taza en el suelo y empezó a inspeccionar, como había supuesto anteriormente la carta era del Dojo Kamiya pues tenía una cinta roja, Kaoru le enviaba cada mes una carta para contarle cómo iban en el Dojo las cosas y siempre lleva esa cinta, pero esta vez fue extraño la carta llegó mucho antes.

-¿Le molesta si?-Misao hizo un movimiento con la mano para mostrarle la carta a Aoshi, haciéndole entender si no le era molestia que ella leyera la carta para ambos. Aoshi negó con la cabeza, ya rato tenía en una posición de loto, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

.

_ Misao desenrollo cuidadosamente la carta y empezó su lectura en voz alta- _ **De: El Dojo Kamiya, Himura Kenshin.**_ -Misao se sorprendió al no leer el nombre de Kaoru sino en su lugar el de Kenshin, pero no le hizo mucho caso y prosiguió.

* * *

 _ **Mis mas cordiales saludos Misao-Dono, departe de todos. Kaoru-Dono se encuentra indispuesta en estos momentos, por eso me e tomado la molestia de escribir yo esta vez la carta.**_

 _ **Le hago saber que todo ha ido bien,tanto que Kaoru-Dono a sido convocada por un viejo amigo de su padre, el Kazuji para una presentación de Kendo, con otros maestros de distintos dojos, Yahiko ha sido invitado también a este evento para representar todo lo que le ha enseñado Kaoru-Dono en un torneo de alumnos.**_

 _ **El pequeño Kenji-Chan no tarda en seguir los pasos de Kaoru-Dono en el Kendo, para su corta edad de 4 años la imita muy bien, cuando ella da sus clases a los alumnos del Dojo Kamiya. Y Hikari es una bebé tranquila y apacible, esperamos que pronto pueda venir a conocerla.**_

 _ **Megumi-Dono a salido de viaje por un mes con Sanosuke, en busca de herramientas e ingredientes para medicinas. Su distribuidor ha tenido problemas y han tenido que ir ellos, me extraña un poco que Megumi-Dono no haya negado la ayuda de Sanosuke y que él no hubiese puesto condición, quizás ya se están acercando un poco.**_

 _ **El Sr Tochiru, solamente ha enviado tres boletos y es un viaje con 2 días de camino en ir y volver. El Sr Tochiru no está al tanto de mi matrimonio con Kaoru-Dono, de la muerte de su padre y de la existencia de sus amigos y familia, sino que quizás haya enviado la invitación con destino al Sro Kamiya, invitando a su sucesora y a un alumno entrenado por ella. Kaoru, Yahiko y yo no estaremos en el Dojo durante una semana completa, por eso nos hemos visto en la necesidad de socorrer a su ayuda para hacerse cargo de los pequeños.**_

 _ **No se vea obligada a aceptar, solo queremos saber si usted estaría de acuerdo en cuidar a los pequeños Kenji y Hikari en ese periodo de tiempo...**_

 _ **Hasta pronto**_

 _ **El Dojo Kamiya**_

 _ **Firma: Himura Kenshin.**_

* * *

-Valla… ¡PLASS!- La taza de la cual tomaba té Misao cayó y se rompió por torpeza de la misma.-Lo...losien...losiento mucho Aoshi-Sama-Decía con nervios mientras limpiaba el líquido del suelo.

_ Aoshi simplemente recogía los restos de la taza rota sin sermonear nada a Misao, los pedazos lo colocó en la bandeja al lado de ella.

-Es algo inesperado, ¡Me encantaría cuidarlos!-Afirmó su decisión Misao, mientras sus manos estaban pegadas a su pecho unidas con la carta y en su rostro se formaba una leve sonrisa de alegría con un poco de ilusión, pero que fue breve porque después se desbanecio en un gesto de duda- Pero yo nose...sera que seré... ¿buena?... ¿o tal vez no?...Realmente no sé, ¿Qué hago sin enferman o si lloran? ¿Cómo se cuida un niño?- Miró Aoshi como si se lo estuviera preguntando, pero antes de que este dijera algo ella habló.

\- ¡Aoshi-Sama! ¡Tiene té en su rostro!...me permite- ella le mostró la punta de su Obi rosa y el no se negó. Ella se inclinó muy cerca de él, cuando estaba cerca de su mejilla, se dispuso a secarla con cariño con la punta de su Obi, pero unas manos ajenas a las suyas la interrumpieron y resguardaron la mano con la que limpiaba. Ella estaba tiesa, lejana a lo que ocurría, Aoshi con la mano que tenía de ella la acercó con suavidad más hacia él, posando la mano de ella en el pecho sobre su traje, ella la dejó ahí y él dejó tan solo una, mientras con la otra tomaba el rostro de ella y lo acercaba hacia el rostro de él, dejándolos a escasos centímetros, con las narices completamente unidas y dejando los labios en un roce.

_ Misao miro los labios de él y después sus ojos, encontrándose así la mirada de ambos. El no tardo más y la beso, un beso tranquilo que transmitía una inmensa paz, ambos movieron los labios dos veces de una manera brusca sin despegarlos, mostrando como dentro de sí mismos saboreaban los labios del otro. Aoshi se despegó del beso de una manera lenta, y le deposito un beso en sus mejillas y uno último en la frente, que simboliza protección.

-Lo harás bien-Aoshi le quiso dar confianza para que todo rastro de duda se desvaneciese de ella, la sentó de lado en sus piernas y la acomodo de la manera en que suelen dormir a un bebe. La cabeza de ella estaba sobre el antebrazo de Aoshi apoyada en su pecho con las piernas encima de las de él a medio extender.

-¿Iras conmigo?-Ella subió el rostro para poder verlo, ya el Sol se empezaba a ocultado y el templo quedó a oscuras.

-Debo hacer algo- No la miro, y se apoyó en su frente para volverlo a depositar un beso pero esta vez para quedarse ahí. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada, un poco decepcionada en su interior.- Pero estaré ahí el tercer día... -Se alejó de la frente de ella para acercarse otra vez a su rostro.

-¿Lo prometes?-Ella también acomodo su rostro cerca del de él, tal vez no era el momento de parar de creer, pero tenía que estar segura.

_ Aoshi junto sus labios con el de ella en otro beso, que duró unos minutos, se separaron y con uno de sus dedos tocó los labios de ella siguiendo la forma que tenían.

-Te lo prometo-Dio un último beso lleno de pasión y después besó la punta de su nariz, ella se acurruco en él para minutos más tarde quedarse dormida. La noche ya entraba y se pudo divisar una figura alta salir del templo cargando algo entre sus brazos, en dirección al Aoiya.

* * *

 **(0.0) ¡Gracias!**

 **Hola, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció?.  
**

 **Tal vez es un poco corto el capitulo, quería hacerlo de manera de introducción a la verdadera finalidad de la historia...**

 **Mmmm… Disculpen que pregunte pero ¿Cómo le hace uno aqui para que los parrafos se separen? Le doy Enter y se separan, pero al momento de salvar, vuelve a mostrarme el documento como si no ubiese hecho la modificacion de los espacios. Les agradesco mucho si me hacen esa aclaratoria y sino bueno muchas gracias igualmente XD :).  
**

 **Bueno…**

 **¿No les a pasado que después de unas cuantas horas leyendo historias...se paran para retirarse...y van directo por provisiones (comida) y regresan a leer? a mi si o ¿Que encuentren una historia que no han leído y está completa, entonces saben que hay que culminar pero se niegan? -.- yo le digo al reloj ¡Un capítulo más y ya!, pero...ya saben lo demás. (No se lee uno sino unos cuantos).  
**

 **¡Adiosito!, Saludos y Feliz Día, Tarde, Noche, Madrugada, Amanecer, Atardecer ...**


	2. Llegada y Despedida

**Recordatorio** _ **: Rurouni Kenshin no es de mi pertenencia, su creador es Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para dejar fluir mi imaginación. Y bueno...aprender más cada día a como desarrollarme en la literatura, a través de las críticas (comentarios) y punto de vista que dan los lectores a las historias que escribo y escribiré…**_

 **N/A:** _ **Disculpen la tardanza, al finalizar la lectura les daré sus respectivas explicaciones. Ya no les distraigo más, y los dejó libres para que lean. Espero sea de su agrado este chapter.**_

-4.C- _**CAPÍTULO I**_ : _Llegada y Despedida_ -2.5-

 _-Mama-_

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-Mamá- Insistió_

 _-Dime-_

 _-Mama… ¿ya estoy listo?-_

 _-No-_

 _-Mama-_

 _-...-_

 _-Mamá...¿ya estoy listo?-_

 _-Sí- dijo mientras colocaba el último botón de su yukata._

 _-¡Entonces vamos!- Dijo mientras la tomaba del kimono para jalarla y llevarla hasta la salida de la casa._

 _-Pero tenemos que esperar a tu papá y a tu hermana-Le indico con suavidad, bajó del tatami para posar sus pies en el camino de tierra que guiaba al jardín._

 _-Pero mamá, papá está entrenando a Ren. ¿Porque yo no puedo?- Cruzó sus brazos haciendo un puchero._

 _-Por que aun eres muy pequeño Sora, además, ¿no te gusta trabajar conmigo?- Imitó un gesto de tristeza._

 _-No, si me gusta mami. Pero siempre me llevas a comprar los alimentos. Eso no es una misión- Frunció el ceño._

 _-Jajaja...Esta bien, tienes razón. Pero te prometo que hoy será diferente, qué tal si mientras tu papá y hermana regresan, te llevo al parque a jugar. ¿Hecho?- Le extendió la mano._

 _-Hecho- Volteo a mirarla con una gran alegría mientras estrechaba su mano cerrando su trato._

 _-OK vamos- Le dijo tomando su mano mientras caminaban a la par; Misao no recordaba en qué momento todo aquello se había hecho realidad y cuando se habían permitido ellos mismos el formar una familia, muchas veces se negaron a aquello no querían correr riesgos, muchas veces se lo habían aconsejado. Hasta que algo los hizo cambiar de parecer, algo que en ese momento recordó. Todo fue por aquella experiencia que empezó un día, hace muchísimo tiempo._

 **Años atrás**

_ No fue ninguna sorpresa para ella encontrarse en la salida con Aoshi , le parecía que él estaba esperándola por la manera en que estaba quieto con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la puerta, mirando hacia el cielo, llegando a mirarlo solamente de perfil con ambas manos unidas y ocultas bajo sus manga. Se acercó para poder detallarlo mejor y preguntarle si él ya debía partir a hacer _aquello_ que le impedía acompañarla al Dojo Kamiya.

-¿Ya debes irte?- El volteo y le afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.-¿Podrías esperarme?, quiero partir contigo.

-Son las 3:30, es muy temprano- Le respondió mirando al cielo para remarcar su punto.

-No importa, de todas maneras debía pararme dentro de un rato, el tren de Himura sale a las 4 de la tarde y quiero estar antes.- Habló dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-Ve a buscar tus cosas-Misao sonrió ante su aprobación.

-Regreso en un momento Aoshi-Sama, iré a cambiarme, ya mi equipaje está listo- Después de esto salió corriendo tras el pasillo, dejando a Aoshi en su postura inicial.

_ El fue el ser que se había adentrado a su habitación con el fin de dejarle algo con lo que para ella sería su despedida. Salió de la habitación al notar que Misao no se encontraba del todo dormida, no quería despertarla, se dirigió directo a la entrada pero detuvo su andar al notar que ella si logro percibirlo. Se reprendió mentalmente por haberla despertado, eso no encajaba con el y menos siendo el ex-Okashira. Pero que iba a hacer ya estaba despierta, simplemente se quedaría a esperarla, a esperar lo que una vez la curiosidad se aventuró a conocer.

_ Desde que ella le había hablado de que ya era una mujer, él no le quiso creer aun pensaba en ese entonces que Misao simplemente estaba esperanzada en algo que no existía. Pero desde aquel día en la que había ido a buscarla al Dojo, despertó en él un poco de curiosidad. Con el pasar del tiempo se permitió compartir con ella un poco más, las costumbres entre ambos habían cambiado ya no solo le lleva el te, también comía con él y se quedaba más de lo habitual, iban a festivales, pero lo que más le reconfortaba era cuando iban a un lago un poco lejos de Kioto, sólo solían ir ellos dos unos días después de que Misao cumplía año y ella le pedía estos días a Okon para que la suplantara en el Aoiya. Este lago era un lugar espacioso, sus aguas eran frías, completamente forrado e impregnado por el olor de las flores y con árboles de copas altas, era un lugar tranquilo quizás por la falta de civilización al estar tan lejos de algún pueblo pero era algo que le agradecía a Misao, ella era una de las personas que más lo disfrutaba, aunque al principio le sorprendió que pudiese llamar la atención de Misao de aquel pacífico lugar; solía correr por todo el pasto para luego acostarse en el mismo, subía hasta la copa de los árboles en aquellos donde no temía caerse por muy altos que fuese y al finalizar el día se metía en las claras aguas con todo y ropa para sustituir su sudor y respiración acelerada por un suspiro y relajación, y hay fue que comprendió que lo que más apreciaba Misao de aquel lugar era la _libertad_ que este le ofrecía.

_ Al tercer año de visitar aquel lugar, ya no había más dudas en él, había tomado una decisión y era el hecho de amar, algo que al principio fue extraño para él, ya que siendo un ninja y por sus razones de ser, jamás quiso darse ese lujo de sentir amor, antes lo veía como algo innecesario para él ya que debía velar más por la seguridad de sus hombres, y no se veía en la necesidad de correr el riesgo de perder no solo a los ninjas sino a una familia, aun eso le mortificaba el pensar y el imaginarse no sólo perdiendo a los ninjas que fueron su familia sino que también perdiendo a Misao. No, no podía pensar en aquello, no podía pensar en no solo no ver a Han'nya, Shikijō, Hyōttoko, Beshimi...sino no ver tampoco a Misao.

_ Percibió cuando Misao llegó de nuevo a su lado y no pudo evitar mirarla, sin salir de sus pensamientos de hace apenas un momento.

-Aoshi-Sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- se alzó de puntillas y posó una mano en su mejilla para captar su atención.

_ Volvió en sí gracias a su roce y pudo notar que llevaba puesta la capa azul marino que le había dejado en su habitación. Contempló sus ojos verdes y alzó la mano para tocar la capa y percatarse de que todo era real. Misao movió una de sus manos frente a la vista de él para ver si captaba su atención. El afirmó respondiendo que estaba bien.

-¿Nos vamos?- indicó ella mientras avanzaba.

-Si- La siguió.

_Aún recordaba con exactitud la actitud serena de Okina cuando fue a pedir la mano de Misao, tuvieron una conversación tranquila hasta que el viejo lo dejo en el despacho sin el responder a sus palabras... _Cuida a mi ángel_ fue todo lo que le dijo, después de hay el viejo había salido sin más y había gritado que le llevaran el mejor sake que encontrarán en el Aoiya.

\- ¿Aoshi-Sama?- Lo detuvo con su mano.

-Dime-

-Gracias- Se paró de puntillas y lo abrazo por el cuello reposando su cabeza en su pecho.

_El permaneció petrificado, pero supo que era real, la sentía, su calor, el aroma que desprendía su cabello, y la fuerza que hacía por mantenerse de puntillas. Posó una mano en su cintura con fuerza llevándola más arriba de sí para que no se resbalara. Era un sentimiento muy extraño pero debía de admitir que le gustaba. Al menos sentía que ella estaba hay y que no la dejaría partir de manera permanente de su lado, era la principal persona que conformaba su familia y no cometería el error de perder esta tercera a manos de la muerte. La depositó en el suelo otra vez y pudo notar en ella un leve sonrojo, pero ella se giro rápido y empezó a caminar algo nerviosa; y entonces recordó que debía hacer algo que la implicaba a ella en todo el tema, pero que después le contaría, por el momento debía preocuparse por cumplir ese _algo_ durante esos dos días antes de ir al Dojo Kamiya, para volverla a ver.

_ Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la salida de Kyoto y en uno de esos momentos Misao pudo haber jurado ver de reojo, una breve sonrisa en el rostro de Aoshi, que la escasa luz de la luna le permitió ver pero no detallar.

 **En El Dojo Kamiya**

_ Se escuchaban ollas y sartenes pegándose contra la pared, cojines regados por todos lados y cosas removidas de su lugar fijo.

-¡Kaoru-Dono, que busca!-Kenshin se movía de un lado a otro intentando atajar cada cosa que su mujer sacaba de la estantería y lanzaba.

-Una cesta- Respondió mientras agarraba una olla y la lanzaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Oro!- El objeto directo en la frente.

-¿Cariño no la has visto?- Bajo de las escaleras, dándose media vuelta para presenciar a un Kenshin totalmente noqueado.- ¿Kenshin que haces durmiendo?-Se arrodillo posando un dedo en su barbilla un tanto confusa.-Mmm dime ¿has visto esa cesta?, fue un regalo de Sanosuke y Megumi...bueno creo que más de Megumi.-. Indico con un tono de obviedad, ese viaje que habían emprendido la pareja era para ayudar al consultorio que en estos momentos estaba escaso de herramientas médicas, pero sabía muy bien que todos los gastos del viaje y la estancia habían salido por parte de la doctora. Tanto a ella como a su esposo le pareció muy extraño cuando la vio partir con Sanosuke.

-Oro- Kenshin solo seguía tirado en el suelo, sin dar respuesta precisa de estar consciente a lo que se le decía.

-Mmm, quizás la haya dejado en el Akabeko- No recordaba con exactitud dónde la había dejado, esa cesta se las habían entregado hace poco al Dojo, era una cesta con todo tipo de dulces una tentación para cualquiera que la viera por eso ella la buscaba con bastante interés, no podía dejar que cayeran en manos equivocadas y menos si estas manos eran pequeñitas quien sabe quien aguantaría a tales _criaturas_ con el nivel de azúcar más allá de sus límites.- Mejor me apresuro- Se puso de pie- Ya vuelvo cariño voy al Akabeko. La niña está dormida y Kenji está ayudando a Yahiko con su equipaje.- Le dijo al inconsciente samurai, pero ella sabía que él estaba atento a cada una de sus palabras, digamos que no era la primera vez que su esposo se encontraba así. Así que abrió las puertas del Dojo y se fue directo al Akabeko a preguntarle a Tae si tal vez la cesta por accidente fue dejada en el restaurante.

(...)

\- Hola Kaoru.-La saludo Tae la cual se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas.-¿Has olvidado algo?- Parando su anterior acción.

-¿Te acuerdas de la cesta que traje hace un momento?-

-¿La que te entrego el doctor Gensai?-

-Si, esa misma. ¿No la he dejado aquí?-

-No-

-¿Dónde la habré dejado?-Se preguntó en voz alta a ella misma.

-Creo que la pregunta es ¿quien la habrá agarrado?-

-Pero e estado pendiente de los niños y por eso la busco con tanto apuro- Se sentó.

-Mmm y ¿qué me dices del que ya no es un niño?-

-¿Yahiko?...estaba con Kenji-

-Que extraño... ¿A Kenshin le gusta el dulce?- Dijo Tae en tono de burla y soltando una breve risa.

-Mmm... no creo que haya sido el-

-Entonces debes de tener a un ladrón en el Dojo Kamiya...o estas muy distraída Kaoru, ¿Kenshin te está consintiendo mucho?- Le sonrío con picardía.

-Jajaja que cosas dices Tae- Indico con sonrojo- Creo que seguiré buscando en la casa, gracias- Se levantó para minutos después salir del akabeko.-Hasta luego-

-¡Chao y suerte en el torneo!- Le gritó Tae al perderla de vista. Tsubame que estaba saliendo de la cocina se acercó a ella.

-Tae ¿Has visto mi peineta?, no la encuentro- Preguntó la jovencita mientras daba breves miradas a cualquier punto del akabeko.

-No- Tomo un trapo para volver a limpiar la mesa, debían tener todo preparado para abrir.

-Fue un regalo de Yahiko- Se alejó de ella para seguir buscando alrededor de las otras mesas.

-¿La de plata?-

-Si, ¿la has visto?-Negó con la cabeza para luego ver a Tsubame entrar en la cocina.

-Esto si que es más que extraño...o los hombres tienen bien distraídas a estas mujeres o es demasiada coincidencia- Depósito el trapo en el mesón de la cocina- Será mejor que me cambie la ropa y abra ya el Akabeko- Tomo su mochila- ...pero y ¿mis zapatos?-Saco todo lo que había en la mochila para volverlo a meter y repetir lo mismo dos veces más- Yo no tengo hombre que me distraiga...si definitivamente es demasiada coincidencia- Soltó el bolso y se dirigió a la salida- Quizás no sea nada y solo se me hayan olvidado meterlas antes de venir. ¡Tsubame ya regreso!

-Esta bien señorita Tae, yo abro- Dijo tomando un cartel con el menú.

(...)

_ Ya hace muchísimas horas Misao y Aoshi se había separado. Ya el sol estaba en su punto más alto y Misao daba sus últimos pasos para quedar frente al Dojo, corrió hacia el muro de este para tomar impulso y subirse quedando cerca de las ramas de un árbol, por el cual se monto y bajo para quedar dentro del Dojo Kamiya. Todo estaba en silencio, tanto que quien no conociese a la familia de Himura diría que todo estaba normal. Abrió las puertas y soltó su mochila en el tatami como quien llega a su propia casa después de un duro día, pero no había nadie-¡Hola!- Grito, y un llanto se hizo audible, se dirigió al lugar a donde provenía para encontrarse a una Kaoru acostada en un futón intentando calmar el llanto de Hikari.

-Jejeje lo siento- Fue lo único que pronunció Misao.

-¡Misao!- Habló alegremente, mientras se paraba del futón con Hikari en brazos.-¿Y Kenshin? ¿Creí que pasaría a buscarte en la estación?

-¿En la estación?, me e venido a pie ajajá- Dijo con un pequeño aire de orgullo. Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a esperar a los chicos afuera, no deben tardar en llegar- Se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron en el tatami.

-¿Ella es Hikari?- Kaoru asintió.

-Hola- Saludo a la bebé, que la miro con curiosidad y sorpresa. Misao tapo su rostro con la palma de sus manos-Un...dos...tres…¡Sorpresa!- Sacó la lengua y fijó su mirada hacia su nariz, haciendo un gesto en su cara, recibiendo así una risa por parte de la bebé.- ¿Y donde esta Kenshin y Yahiko?.- Preguntó sin dejar de hacer su acción anterior.

-En la casa de Sanosuke, empacando-

-Te refieres a la choza- Kaoru río por el comentario y por el gesto de asco de Misao.-¿La puedo cargar?-Señaló a Hikari y Kaoru asintió entregando la niña.

-Y tu señora Shinomori, ¿Como han estado las cosas en Kyoto?-

-Haa...Lo mismo de siempre, Okina persiguiendo a toda chica que se encuentre a su paso, el Oniwabanshu atendiendo la posada y yo bueno... sigo cumpliendo misiones- Dijo sin interés mientras subía y bajaba a la niña en el aire algo que la niña respondía con una risilla.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas con Aoshi?-Le preguntó al mirarla.

-A estado ocupado estos últimos meses- Detuvo su acción y volteo a verla también.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Él no había decidido retirarse hace años?- Preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

-Si… pero esto ya es otra cosa-Puso un gesto pensativo.- Aunque no ha querido contarme nada al respecto.-Se encogió de hombros y volvió a jugar con la niña riendo ella también en el proceso algo que Kaoru noto.

-¿Eso te molesta?-

-No- Le devolvió a la niña.

-¿Y dime tienen pensado tener hijos?- Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, respecto a eso nunca…-Su gesto de sorpresa por la pregunta que hizo Kaoru se vio interrumpido por qué las puertas del Dojo se abrieron para dejar ver a Kenji y a Yahiko, este último con equipaje en sus manos.

-¡Tía Misao!- Gritó el niño mientras corría a abrazar a Misao y esta lo recibe con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Kenji! ¡¿Como has estado?!-Lo abrazó para después pararse y cargarlo en sus brazos.

-¿Y de mi te olvidaste?...oush- Yahiko soltó las maletas al recibir una fuerte patada en el estómago de parte de Misao- Si...ya veo que no.-Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Y así pretende ir al torneo- Le hablo Misao a Kenji el cual respondió con un movimiento de cabeza dándole la razón.

-Yahiko...estoy considerando si llevarte o no- Hablo Kaoru con un tono de burla.

-¿Pero que?...estoy lo suficientemente preparado para ir a ese torneo…-Habló con orgullo.-Además me agarro despreveni…-Pero fue interrumpido por dos brazos que lo rodeaban en un abrazo.

-Exacto...por eso debes de estar atento- Tanto el brazo de Kenji como el de Misao lo soltaron.

-Esta bien...Hare todo a mi alcance.- Indico con entusiasmo.

-Eso me parece bien, Yahiko-Le apoyó Kaoru, pero su rostro cambio de un momento a otro.-Yahiko y Kenji…-Los llamó obteniendo su atención y la de Misao que bajó a Kenji de sus brazos .-Por casualidad se han encontrado con una cesta?.-Ambos negaron.

-¿Qué cesta?- pregunto Kenji.

-Nada cariño-

-Quizás solo esté bien guardada y no te acuerdas donde la dejaste- Se cruzó de brazos Yahiko- Recuerda que la edad no perdona.-Misao soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?- Se paró enojada Kaoru mientras le entregaba la bebé a Misao, dejándola sorprendida.

-Nada- Dio pasitos hacia atrás, para luego darse la vuelta y ser perseguido por Kaoru por todo el patio.

-¡Ven acá Yahiko!-

_ Duraron cierto tiempo así mientras era observado por Misao y los niños, Kenji se sentó en el tatami mientras balanceaba sus piernitas, Misao hizo lo mismo. Sus dos amigos nunca iban a cambiar y Kaoru no pararía hasta darle su merecida lección a Yahiko...y ellos...bueno nunca esta de mas ser un espectador y ver los resultados de esas persecuciones...como la que acababan de presenciar ahorita donde un Yahiko salía casi victorioso, un Kenshin con chichón en la cabeza por ser un obstáculo inesperado y una Kaoru pidiendo disculpas.

(...)

-Misao-Donó bienvenida... ¿OH esta no es...?-Iba a tocar aquella tela azul hasta que un golpe en la mano lo detuvo.-Oro…-Dijo regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ni se te ocurra tocar la capa Himura- Lo tomó del cuello de su Gi para después empezar a zarandearlo.-No querrás pasar por lo mismo y menos con esta que tiene más valor.- Lo soltó para después darle un golpe en la cabeza y dejarlo que por inercia cayera al suelo.

-Vaya…-Dijeron Yahiko y Kenji que se acercaron a ver a un inconsciente Kenshin. Kaoru se acercó a los chicos mientras Hikari extendió sus brazos hacia el suelo como petición a su madre para que la bajara algo que la madre acato. La niña se acercó gateando hasta su padre para después subirse de manera dificultosa hasta su pecho y quedarse tumbada sobre el mismo; para los espectadores parecería una persona adulta intentando sentir el latido de su corazón algo que pareció tierno para Misao y Kaoru, la escena se rompió cuando la niña se bajó de su pecho y se acercó a su cara para agarrar lo más cercano, en este caso el cachete de su padre que empezó a pellizcar y jalar. Kenji no duró mucho en unirse a su hermana y sentarse a su lado para después jalar un mechón de cabello rojizo. Por parte de los otros tres se deslizó una gota por su frente mientras que en el rostro de Kenshin que empezaba a abrir los ojos se le veía un gesto de dolor.

-Ya fue suficiente pequeños doctores- Interrumpió Kaoru obteniendo la atención de sus hijos que llevaban una sonrisa en sus rostros. Kaoru tomo a Hikari en brazos y Kenji se paró.- Vamos a entrar ya va siendo la hora de comer- Misao y Yahiko asintieron.-Debes estar cansada Misao- La susodicha asintió-Dejaré a la niña jugando con Kenji y empiezo a cocinar.- Al terminar de hablar se dirigió a la entrada del dojo con sus hijos, dejando atrás la cara de negación de ambos jóvenes.

-Kenshin...Kenshin- Decían Misao y Yahiko repitiendo lo mismo que habían hecho los niños hace un momento.

(...)

_En la estación un joven de quince años llevaba una pila de equipaje hacía el tren, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el muchacho se mudaría, que estaría por mucho tiempo en su destino, o que era muy cordial con su novia...pero todo se resume a un castigo de parte de su tutora.

-Se lo merece por llamarme vieja…-Susurró Kaoru para sí misma, que para la persona a su lado- ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que te he dicho?-Misao asintió.

-Dormir temprano en el cual la bebé debe dormir al menos tres veces al día, no dar de comer dulces en exceso a Kenji, la bebé no debe comer cosas difícil de masticar, tibiar el agua- Tomó aire y siguió- Hay juegos para Kenji en el almacén y también todo lo necesario para cocinar, sus ropas están en sus habitaciones y…- Se detuvo a recordar.

-He dejado un manual en las estanterías de la cocina- La ayudó.

-¿Es necesario?- Preguntó algo sorprendida.

-No...Eso era para Kenshin cuando Kenji era un bebé y me tocaba salir y dejarlos solos- Misao Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para ver detrás de la kendoka, donde a lo lejos estaba Kenshin con Kenji sobre sus hombros mientras usaba como rieles el cabello de su padre y este mostraba en su rostro un gesto de dolor.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta- Volvió la vista hacia Kaoru.

-¡El tren de las 4 sale en 5 minutos señores pasajeros abordar el tren, por favor!.- Indicó un hombre que hacía sonar una campana en su mano.

-Debemos abordar el tren Kaoru-Dono.-Se acercó Kenshin a las dos mujeres y bajó a Kenji de sus hombro.- Gracias por todo Misao-Dono.

-Tranquilos, sus hijos serán cuidados por la mejor Okashira. Mucha fuerza en el torneo.-Habló con orgullo y la pareja asintió.

_ Después de ello la pareja junto con Yahiko se situaron en la parte de atrás del tren para despedirse con un movimiento de mano al igual que los tres que se encontraban en la estación. Al perderlo de vista Misao y los niños tomaron el camino devuelta al Dojo Kamiya.

(...)

-¿Ocurre algo Kaoru-Dono?- Posó su mano encima de la de su mujer al verla muy pensativa.

-Nada cariño-Dejo de mirar por la ventana del tren para mirar a su esposo. Que aun no creía del todo su respuesta.

-¿Conseguiste la cesta de dulces?- Su esposa negó con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- Preguntó algo intranquila y el asintió.

-¿No dijiste que Aoshi iría?-

-Si-

-Ellos dos se harán cargo, están en buenas manos-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si… y se que si ocurre algo no durarán en enviarnos un mensaje con jade-

-Está bien- Sonrió para después acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y llevar su mirada devuelta a la ventana del tren. Kenshin miró a Yahiko que yacía dormido en el asiento de al lado y después miró a su mujer y terminó por mirar a la ventana el también, ahí donde se veía un hermoso atardecer.

(...)

-¡Mida Tía Misao!-Kenji señaló a cuatro personas que vestían licras y mallas, parecían ser acróbatas, estos estaban rodeados de público que observaban como estos tenían una maravillosa elasticidad que les facilitaba saltar y apilarse uno arriba del otro para luego descender desde el de la cima hasta el penúltimo con un giro. Misao se reunió con Kenji y la niña en brazos al público espectador de aquel acto.

_ Misao pudo observar que ninguno de los acróbatas pasaba los veinticinco años de edad, los dos más jóvenes parecen tener dieciséis, ambos eran chicos, mientras los otros dos restantes eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer era muy bonita, rubia y de tez blanca, su cabello sujeto por una coleta alta y maquillada, resaltando más sus labios rojos y sus ojos rosa; el hombre era de estatura alta, con el color de piel igual que la mujer, su cabello de un color azabache y sus ojos de un resplandeciente color esmeralda. Los dos adolescentes eran gemelos su vestuarios se asemejan en color ,uno azul con la mitad verde y el otro a la inversa, el cabello de ambos de color amarillo con una franja marrón en el medio, y unos ojos rosa. Por sus rasgos faciales daban una conclusión de que eran extranjeros.

-Gracias por estar aquí, espero que podamos vernos de nuevo queridísimo público- Habló el hombre mientras se reverenciaba y extendía su sombrero, el público deposito monedas en el mismo.- Nos despedimos.-Los adolescentes lanzaron dos pelotas al suelo que explotaron y esparcieron una pequeña cantidad de humo que cuando se disipó, la figura de los acróbatas ya no estaba. Dando entrada de los aplausos y retirada de las personas. Misao se había fijado rápidamente en unos ojos esmeralda que la miraban, aquel hombre que se ocultaba bajo el sombrero le sonrió y se perdió entre el público. Misao se había sentido extraña y a la vez confundida no sabía si se sentía a gusto o asustada por aquello.

-¿Tía Misao?-Kenji la hizo volver en sí.

-Sigamos a casa Kenji-

(...)

-¡Viste a esas pe-sonas tía!- Ella asintió mientras lo tapaba con la sábana.-¡Eso fue genial!-Habló entusiasmado el niño.

-¿Que te gusto mas?-

-Cuando hizo boom.- Respondió Kenji haciendo movimientos con sus manos para describir la explosión de la bomba de humo, Misao recordó el momento en que los acróbatas habían hecho uso del humo para su final.

-¡A mi también!...pero.-Bostezo- Hay que dormir- Le dio un suave toquecito en la nariz, al instante este bostezo también.

-Buenas notes...tía- Y el pequeño cayó bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

-Buenas noches Kenji- Se acomodo en el futon de al lado, donde estaba la niña dormida y se recostó a su lado, por ese instante no durmió su mente solo se dispuso a pensar. ¿Quienes eran aquellos extranjeros, y porque aquel chico se había fijado en ella?, es cierto simplemente eran acróbatas que andaban de paso como solía pasar en la temporada en que la feria y el circo visitan Tokio, pero algo en ellos, que no sabía que, le causaba un presentimiento o una emoción, muy extraña para ser exactos. Suspiro y cerró los ojos para caer ella también en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **En Algún Lugar Remoto**

-¡Me decepcionan!-Gritó un hombre mayor.-¡¿Que es todo esto?!- Señaló en la mesa accesorios, bolsos, dulces y apenas tres billeteras. Los hombres enfrente de él bajaron la cabeza.- ¡Mañana quiero cosas de más valor OK, no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo.¡¿Me entendieron?!-Respondieron apenas un audible "si"-¡¿Me entendieron?!-Esta vez todos se esmeraron en responder.

-Ni pierdas tu tiempo con ellos, Yuto- Hablo una figura en la oscuridad.-Lo mejor es que los mandes a las casas, hay conseguirán mejores cosas.

-Como quieres que los mandes si estos estupidos, si no saben qué buscan no se preocupan en tomar algo que de verdad ¡Valga la pena!- Le gritó a los hombres.

-Hazle caso Yuto, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-Hablo otra figura con una máscara que cubría todo su rostro, era de un color blanco con detalles rojos.

-Bien...¿con qué casa empezamos?-Preguntó el viejo.

-Los samuráis y espadachines.-Dijo el enmascarado que miraba a la otra figura, respondiendo con una sonrisa macabra.

-4.C- -2.5-

 _ **_Hola disculpen la tardanza, se que hace como mas de un mes publique la introducción de la historia y no publique mas capítulos. Pero tengo razones por la cual no lo haya hecho una de ellas es que al ser mi primera historia la hice en un momento de inspiración donde pude imaginar el comienzo, el final y la trama mas no el desarrollo, en si no tengo los capítulos hecho, es decir, voy creando y publicando capitulo por capitulo por la cual me tardo gracias a los bloqueos.**_

 _ **_Otras de las razones es que quería darle una portada relacionada con la historia y me llevo tiempito saber cual era la indicada hasta que termine haciendo la que ustedes podrán observar ahí arriba en el Summary (shi me gusta pintar, aunque no se como se me da digitalmente -.- jejeje ustedes si quieren me dicen su opinión al respecto)**_

 _ **_Sin más que decirles muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron, a las personas que comentaron, agregaron a favorito, los que son naturalmente lectores anónimos**_ _ **, gracias Pola de Himura, Misao-21, Okashira Janet, rogue85, Ane himura…**_

 _ **Aclaratoria**_

 _ **_**_ _ **Disculpen si suelo ser muy Ooc y no me adapto a la personalidad de cada personaje pero intentare mejorar en cada capitulo, esta idea surgió gracias a cada momento que suelo compartir con mis hermanos y a cada suceso que uno vive al ser una de las mayores y estar al pendiente de ello. Encuanto a la situación y el por que de los personajes que elegí como protagonistas es porque Misao tiene esa característica inocente e infantil algo que la puede volver una niña mas y a Aoshi por que quería experimentar con ese personaje la idea de ser responsable no solo de dos niños sino que también de su esposa. Debo admitir y dar bastante crédito a que uno de los puntos resaltantes de la pareja es lo que ellos irán analizando al estar con los niños y que a pesar de todo peligro si pueden darse tal deseo y lujo de tener una familia (en este punto le doy el crédito a Okashira Janet ya que una de sus historias específicamente Flores de cerezo ella resalta este hecho dándome así un poco de inspiración para que surgiera tal idea), pido disculpas si no es de agrado esto ultimo y que de ser así se me sea informado su opinión y yo si es deseo de ustedes omitir la historia lo hare ¿Vale?**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Sin más que decirles, muchísimas gracias por estar aquí otra vez, hasta entonces**_ _ **, espero su opinión.**_

 _ **Att:Beg.**_


End file.
